


Lawless

by RascalCalmind



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cop AU, F/F, Interpol AU, dea au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascalCalmind/pseuds/RascalCalmind
Summary: newly promoted Interpol Special Agent Laura Hollis aka “Lauranica Mars”, aka (more like self-proclaimed) “Lawless” - LAUra HoLLIS (she giggles every time she explains it to people) - gets assigned to investigate a series of women disappearances possibly linked to a drug cartel. Her case leads her to local mob boss’ girlfriend and “Girl-Who-Pulls-Off-Leather-Like-No-Other”, Carmilla Karnstein aka (dubbed by Laura) “Most Uncooperative Person On The Planet” who, after handcuffing Carmilla and dragging her in for interrogation, Laura discovers is actually a deep-cover agent for the DEA (Drug Enforcement Agency).- Mason had this idea on the creampuff facebook and it gave me some inspiration to write this so ya





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright _Lawless_ are you ready for your first assignment?"

Laura's smile couldn't be any wider upon hearing these words. Not because Detective Chief Superintendent Lawrence called her by her self-proclaimed nickname, but because it was her first day as official Interpol Special Agent.

She had succeeded her training as Rookie and Trainee flawlessly, showing off her impeccable skills on research. So now she was officially working as Agent I, finally allowed to take on her own real cases, no longer being the second wheel helping someone else on their case.

With a short and strong salute she nodded eagerly to Miss Lawrence. Who then shoved a file filled with documents across the table to her.

"Alright miss Hollis…"

The tall ginger powered up a beamer behind her and started the debriefing.

"The last couple of weeks there have been multiple disappearances around Styria, only women.."

A slide showed multiple women, ages ranging between the 18 and 29.

“We believe there is a connection between the disappearances and a drugs cartel that is lead by someone named 'The Dean', who has come up a lot in our previous research, but has never been caught.."

The second slide showed a couple of other cases and places around Europe being linked to the name in the middle.

“Your task is to investigate if this connection is a real thing and hopefully get back those missing girls"

Detective Chief Superintendent Lawrence shut down the beamer again and took of her glasses. 

"So what do you think _Lawless_? Think you can do it?"

Immediately Laura stood up from her chair, documents placed underneath her arm, eager to get to work. She saluted Miss Lawrence and nodded another time.

"Yes Ma'am"

"You know you can call me Danny when no one is around right, Hollis?"

The tiny blonde stared at her feet shyly, Danny had always been giving her a little bit of a special treatment since she first started at Interpol. Sometimes a little too overprotective, but she was really nice and maybe Laura was even a little bit into her, being the tiny gay she is.

"I know Danny, I just wanna show everyone that I'm really serious about this, you know?"

"Of course. Well I'll let you get to work then"

She watched as Danny stood up from behind her desk and walked over to the door of her office. Laura walked her way over as well and wanted to walk out when the tall ginger gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you can figure this one out all by yourself, but just to be sure I've assigned you a Rookie to help you out, they're waiting by your desk"

It bummed Laura a bit, there was the overprotectiveness she just mentioned in her head, but she smiled to Danny in acceptance, giving her another salute before she made her way over to her own desk.

The Rookie, a short-haired ginger that was slightly taller than Laura, got up from a seat placed next to hers at her desk and saluted her.

Laura saluted her back, recognizing them from previous trainings as she held out her hand to them.

"Hey, aren't you the one with the bio major that wants to be the Detective Superintendent?"

They shook hands and they nodded.

"Yup thats me, Lafontaine! You might also know about the tiny explosion at one of the crime scenes, that was also me, which is one of the reasons I'm still a Rookie"

Laura smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes! I remember that. They made you tell the owners of the suitcases that you had accidentally blown them up right?"

Lafontaine smirked and stood up straight, putting up a funny voice.

"Oh but dear, was there a bomb in my suitcase?"

They switched to their own voice.

"Eh no ma'am I thought there was a bomb in your suitcase, so I poured some special liquid on the case, but that accidentally reacted with one of your soaps and created a tiny explosion.."

Laura snorted at the story and sat down on her chair, placing the documents on her desk.

"Yeah I remember and then she got so worried about you, asking if you didn't get hurt, so adorable"

She watched as Lafontaine nodded and fidgeted with their fingers a little bit while smiling. Was this a thing? Wait no, this wasn't her cool new assignment waiting to be figured out, that one was on her desk.

"Alright, so let's get into this case shall we?"

Lafontaine nodded and together they started digging through all the files. Creating a crime-board up on the wall. Listing each disappearance to a place and the connection it could have to the drug cartel so far.

They managed to get their hands on some of the older files around the drugs cartel that helped them create a list to see who was involved so far inside the drugs cartel and what their connection to each other was.

Looking at the old files and some recent findings they found a connection between one of the local mob bosses and a certain lady Karnstein. Probably dating him for his money. They rest their case for the day and the next day they would try and find this Karnstein lady to see if she's willing to let loose some information about the drugs cartel.

Once she's back home from her first day as official Agent I, she heats up an instant meal in the microwave as she rings her dad.

"And how is my favorite, official Agent?"

Laura smirks at his words and opens up the microwave again to get her food out, the phone between her head and shoulder.

"Very good, I got my first case today!"

"That's nice, am I allowed to ask what it is?"

"Oh it's about some missing girls.."

She leaves out the part that it probably involves the drugs cartel. Knowing her dad worked on cases himself that involved 'The Dean', being a chief of the local police department and all.

"Alright, alright.. I do hope you're eating a healthy, fresh meal? You can't live on microwave food forever"

Laura looks down at the plate and smirks.

"Says you, I'm pretty sure I just heard a microwave beeping from your end of the line"

"Yeah yeah" he admits "you just be careful out there alright, honey? And we'll call tomorrow"

"Always dad and you know.."

"I know" 

She dismisses the call and grabs her laptop from the other end of the table as she digs into her microwaved food.

"Time to get some more info on this miss Karnstein.." she talks to herself with a mouthful of preheated spaghetti.

A lot more info she couldn't find, merely that she's 1 year older than Laura. But the tiny agent did find a photo of her and damn what a jawline. No wonder she was involved in a drugs cartel, you could seriously injure people with a jaw like that.


	2. Carmilla Karnstein, Mircalla Steinnark or Millarca Neistarnk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Lafontaine track Carmilla Karnstein down and see if they can have a chat

So she might have stalked Carmilla Karnstein a little longer than she should have and had to reheat her spaghetti maybe two more times.

And she might have stayed up until at least two in the morning after stumbling upon a goldmine of pictures of her in leather pants. 

And damn, she could pull those off well.

//

"So according to what I've found in the previous files, miss Karnstein often spends her time at hotels in Graz in Austria, Geneva in Switzerland and sometimes even in Venice in Italy.

So with that information I looked into some recent reservations made for hotels in the near future. So guess where we’re going in 1 hour?”

Laura looked up at Laf and put up her hands in a begging motion.

“Please say Venice”

“It’s Graz, but trust me, you’ll love it Hollis”

//

Three hours later they arrived together at the hotel Ms. Karnstein was supposed to be staying. They got out of the black SUV and walked their way in.

Lafontaine had gotten them a room that was right next to that of Ms. Karnstein's, so it would be easy to get to her.

"So, I'm not allowed to bring any science stuff to jobs anymore, but they did give us some sweet guns to work with if things get heated"

Laura walked over to the big suitcase Lafontaine was opening on the bed. It revealed a long sniper rifle with an attachable silencer on the side.

"But Laf, we're not here to take out Ms. Karnstein. We're here to interrogate her, you know?"

"Oh I know, but what if she gets back-up and they surround the hotel just to get us two killed?"

"That seems unlikely to happen but okay, sure, you keep the rifle for that kind of emergency. Let's just put up the bugs to eavesdrop on what our lovely neighbor is doing alright?"

"Sure Hollis, I'm on it"

Half an hour later and the wall was covered in devices and wires that lead to a laptop that reached exactly until the bed on the other side of the room.

Laura was listening with headphones on to see if their neighbor arrived yet, but no such luck.

"She does have expensive taste.."

"What did you say?"

Laura pulled down the headphones and looked over to Lafontaine who had made themselves comfortable on one of the fancy fauteuils in the room.

"Well this hotel is the most expensive one in this whole city. And the room she's staying in has the best view and a bathtub and everything"

"I mean she's part of a drugs cartel. So if she's really dating that mob boss, she probably gets the best treatment from him"

"True but like this it looks like she wants to be found. See if I had that much money and wanted it to stay out of the news, I'd rather hide in a cheap hotel with bad registration archives. That way no one can really track where you are. Or at least use a totally different name. Did you know she made the reservation as Mircalla Steinnark, thats just too obvious"

"Yeah maybe she should use Millarca Neistarnk next"

They both laughed at how ridiculous it was until the sound of a closing door sounded from the hallway.

They both went silent immediately and Laura placed the headphones back on her head. 

She could hear footsteps walking from the entrance of the hotel room next door towards the window side.

The room was silent, but from the hallway the sounds were clear even without the headphones. Heels made their way over to the room next door and entered the same room they were spying on.

Laura frowned towards Lafontaine and wrote something down on a paper as Lafontaine placed the second pair of headphones on their head.

"Do you think there's a deal going on?"

Laura wrote on the paper and held it up to Lafontaine.

They shrugged in response, it wasn't clear enough this could be a deal.

And it probably wasn't a drugs deal considering the sounds that emerged next from the other room.

Heavy breathing, moans, creaking of the hotel bed and what sounded like the wooden headboard being slammed into the wall in a steady rhythm.

It was pure torture to listen to really, but duty calls and you'll never know if they'll leak any information at this time.

 

They didn't.

 

Nothing at all.

 

Well at least they were sure Carmilla was in there, considering her name was being screamed by her roommate with heels.

 

After what felt like three hours, which maybe it was, the heels left the hotel room.

Laura nudged Lafontaine’s shoulder who had dozed off after what Laura counted was the third round. They lifted their head and adjusted the headphones on their head.

“What do you say Rookie, you wanna go in and interrogate her? Or you wanna sweep the room first when she leaves?”

“Considering what’s been going on the last three hours, she would be easy to take on, cause she’s probably tired…”

“But?”

“But that would also mean she might be naked..”

Laura’s cheeks turned a soft shade of pink at that mention of that and swallowed at the idea of the killer-jaw-line girl, being naked in the room next door.

“..but that shouldn’t stop us from doing our job right?”

“Eh no! No of course not! We can handle a eh.. a naked woman”

Laura stammered and took off the headphones. She placed the laptop beside her on the bed and walked over to her packed bag on the floor. Taking out the essentials for an interrogation: a recording device, notepad and handcuffs.

From the bedside table she grabbed her gun and placed the holster around her belt. She watched as Lafontaine did the same. Badges placed neatly in their pockets as they left the hotel room and walked over to the one next door.

Laura took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. She looked over to Lafontaine beside her, who gave her a quick nod of encouragement.

The door opened up and all Laura could do was stare at the pale beauty in front of her. She stared right into dark brown eyes as the raven-haired girl smoothly leaned against the doorpost and crossed her arms.

“Can I help you?”

Her raspy, low voice sounded as she eyed Laura up and down and moved her attention to Lafontaine when they spoke up, something Laura seemed to be unable to do.

“Are you Carmilla Karnstein?”

Her reply to the ginger made the blonde’s skin crawl as Carmilla looked right back into Laura’s hazel eyes.

“Must I be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this! And tell me if I made any mistakes!


End file.
